


Danger is Up Next

by kittipaws



Category: Nancy Drew (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Murder, Death Threats, F/M, Modern AU, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Stay Tuned for Danger, Youtuber AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittipaws/pseuds/kittipaws
Summary: Au where Stay Tuned for Danger takes place in 2020 (or 2019, since 2020 is a dumpster fire) and instead of it being about a Soap Opera, Rick Arlen is a youtuber who is getting threatening comments and emails.
Relationships: Mattie Jensen/Rick Arlen
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Mattie had seen those awful spam comments on Rick’s Videos, and so had Rick himself. No matter how much they deleted them, they seemed to keep replying, even reporting them did nothing as they kept creating new accounts to harass Rick, either that or its a harassment campaign from some sad individuals with no better way to waste their time. Mattie and Rick knew that online harassment and witch hunts was not an uncommon thing these days, especially towards youtubers like Rick himself.

But it got even more disturbing with the emails. It started out with the usual insults and allegations, then moved onto threats of doxxing which Rick didn’t take seriously at all. Then it got super fucked up with the stalker sending graphic descriptions of the way they fantasized about killing him.

But Rick didn’t take it seriously, it was like some kind of game to him, he never took anything seriously.

Mattie couldn’t understand how Rick could just stay so nonchalant about this. Her heart was pounding, her mind racing, and her whole body sweating just from witnessing this, and Rick just laughs it off and goes about his day as usual as if his livelihood hasn’t been threatened by an anonymous stalker.

“You have to call the police.” Mattie begged. “Show them the emails, they have to do something to stop this!”

“Relax, It’s probably just some edgy teenager with nothing better to do with their time,” Rick shrugged. “They probably don’t have the guts to do anything serious.”

“Even so, they can’t just get away with making serious threats to your livelihood. You have to call the police.”

“You’re making a big deal out of nothing, We’ll just end up wasting the police’s time.”

“Alright, but I think I know of someone who could help us with this problem.”

“If you insist.”

Hours later, having emailed Eloise Drew about this, She gave Mattie the email address of her niece Nancy Drew, a young teen detective, Mattie figured that Nancy might just be able to help solve this case and stop this stalker before things get out of hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This au was a random idea i had and i honestly don't know if i will finish it, since i haven't really thought the whole thing through, i just thought it would be funny...but if i get the ideas and the motivation to finish it, then i might. Let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick has a dangerous box of chocolate arrive to him and Nancy Drew arrives to solve this case.

Rick checked his PO box, he had one open as he loved getting gifts from his fans and would even open them on video sometimes. Today there was a small package. Rick took it home with him to find a box of chocolates inside. His fans knew he was obsessed with chocolate and would send him some, he figured it just was a kind fan sending him some more chocolate. 

He took a bite out and immediately spit it out and gagged. It tasted so bitter, like it was poisoned or laced with something. He didn’t want to admit that this was starting to get out of hand. He wished that if he just ignored it than it would go away. He didn’t want to worry Mattie with being scared for his own well being, but that only seemed to make her get even more upset.

Finally on November 13th Nancy Drew arrived at Mattie’s apartment. Nancy wasn’t sure how her aunt Eloise, a Floridian Librarian, had contact with a somewhat famous youtuber/aspiring actress in New York, but she decided that ultimately she shouldn’t question it too hard at the moment, after all she was given a case to work on all while getting to spend time in the big apple.

“Nancy, you’re here!” Mattie sighed a sigh of relief, finally Nancy could start to get to the bottom of this. “You remember me showing you those threatening emails Rick has gotten?”

“Yeah, do you still have them saved? I could track the IP address.” Nancy mused.

“Yeah of course, feel free to use Rick’s laptop I borrowed from him. Also, you can see the newer emails, there have been even more disturbing emails coming in since I emailed you.”

After a bit of technical stuff, Nancy figured out the IP address.

“The IP address says its in New York. Do you know of anybody that lives here that would do this?”

“Hmmm. I’m not sure. I know Rick has had exes in the past, including myself, but I don’t think they’d go to such extremes. I know that he dated our friend Lillian Weiss. She does have a bit of anger issues and has kind of distanced herself from us since, but I don’t think she’d do that. I think she’s more focused on her career as a director.”

“I wouldn’t rule her out just yet.” Nancy pondered...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this was rather short, i just am terrible at writing long things ;w; let me know what you think so far


End file.
